This is a randomized, multi-center and partially blinded trial of six regimens of the soft gelatin capsule of saquinavir (SQVSGC) in combination with ritonavir or nelfinavir and combinations of delavirdine, and/or adefovir dipivoxil. The treatments will be for 24 weeks approximately. Study subjects are HIV infected with prior indinavir use and with HIV-1 RNA >or = 2,000 and <or,= 200,000 copies/mL. The randomization will include stratification by screening HIV-RNA copy number (>,= 2,000 - 20,000 copies/mL versus > 20,000- 200,000 copies/mL).